This invention relates to reflectors for luminaires and, in particular, to a reflector assembled from segments.
Reflectors are commonly used to reflect light from a light source. The reflectors focus the reflected light in desired patterns and with desired levels of intensity so that energy costs are minimized while maximum lighting is achieved. Reflectors also serve to protect the light source, with some reflectors providing a protective enclosure to protect the light source from weather, dust, moisture, and the like. Still other reflectors provide a lens or bottom cover that serves to protect the light source from flying objects, and also protect persons therebelow in the event that the light source should break apart.
However, due to their hollow, bulky shape, reflectors typically require specialized equipment for their manufacture, and take up considerable amounts of room after manufacture, making them expensive to manufacture, store or ship. Particularly in industrial-type reflectors where the light sources and associated reflectors are often large, shipping and storage can be a major cost. Further, large reflectors tend to be undesirably heavy as is necessary in order for the components to maintain their shape and provide the desired level of durability in service. However, this increases material costs, shipping costs and makes installation more difficult. Still further, reflectors must be adaptable for use on existing lighting systems to be competitive and to avoid excessive inventory problems.
Thus, a need was apparent for a reflector which provides maximum lighting in desired areas while facilitating manufacture, storage, shipping and installation, and providing commercial levels of durability and protection for the light source.